Unexpected Guests
by xPhineasx
Summary: How Lestrade's family finds out. Oops


He had been laying in bed, half near consciousness for almost an hour already. The best thing about days off was the ability to just lay in bed. It was insanely relaxing. But then...

Buzz. Buzz. Pause. Buzz.

Bollocks.

Gregory Lestrade answered his doorbell with a measure of dread. It was his weekend off, the first one in nearly a month and he had been bargaining on using his time in very specific ways. Last night had been bloody brilliant, and he was just settling into a really good morning. Then the door bell had rung. Once, twice, a pause, and then a third time.

Part of his held out hope it was just a delivery boy, but no.

Karen. Only Karen rang the bloody doorbell that way. Greg had once loved Karen very deeply. They had been high school sweet hearts. But he was a copper, and he had a high stress job. It had been hard for Karen to be married to him when he was so married to the force. That was the cliché wasn't it? The copper who can't keep his marriage afloat? Then she cheated on him. He had been able to forgive her for that, hadn't he? He had tried to make it work again, tried to pick up the pieces, especially for the kids. Thens she had done it again. And...again. Seeing her right now did not bode well for his weekend.

Bollocks. This was not going to end well.

He shuffled over to the door of his flat and opened it cautiously in nothing more than his pajama bottoms. Things had been rough with Karen since they had split up again. The divorce would finally, for real, at least, actually happen now. It was almost finalized. The closer they seemed to get to the divorce being finalized, the more painful their interactions had become. He readied himself for whatever was about to happen.

"Hi Daddy!" Ah, and she brought the kids.

Greg opened the door all the way and smiled at his kids. "Ah, 'ello Casey. Kennith." Casey, a whole 7 years old now smiled up at him while clutching her stuffed rabbit, Floppsy. Kennith, who was a far more somber 13, gave a small nod. They had both been taking the divorce fairly well. He missed them both painfully, but their presence did complicate things. Greg looked at his ex-wife. "Karen. What...are you doing here?"

Karen, as usual, looked frazzled, stressed, and mildly angry at the world. "You have to take the kids this weekend. Things have come up."

"I...sorry, what?" Greg said. "I mean...I already have plans, Karen. You can't just-"

"You weren't picking up your phone. I tried to call. But the boy's at the Yard said you're off this weekend, so take them." She looked at the kids. "Go on then," she said and before Greg could protest more, the two pushed past them into the flat. It was probably for the best, since Greg hated them overhearing a fight, but...

"Karen, I do have plans you know," he protested, giving a nervous glance over his shoulder. "I can't be an on call babysitter."

"Oh? And what exactly is more important than your children?" Karen said in her snippy way that just begged for a fight. Behind him he could hear the children settling for a weekend with daddy.

"I'm not saying it's more important than-" Greg began to explain and then stopped.

"Who are you?" Kennith said, speaking to someone inside the flat. Oh no. Greg had been hoping that _he_ would stay in the bedroom until Greg had figured out what to do about this. Karen quirked an eyebrow.

"You have someone here?" she hissed, just as the reply came.

"Why, good morning children. What an unexpected surprise!" The amused, boisterous voice of Mycroft Holmes said back. "I am a friend of your father's. Mycroft Holmes. Lovely to meet you. I've heard about you. Miss Casey and Sir Kennith correct?"

"Why are you wearing Dad's bathrobe?" Kennith answered back. Greg cursed under his breath.

The look on Karen's face was quickly becoming venomous. Greg could feel all the blood draining from his face. This was not how he had wanted Karen to find out. He had to turn away from her and face the living room.

Mycroft was indeed in his bathrobe, standing in the doorway to his bedroom. His kids were on the sofa, staring at the stranger.

"Very observant, young man," Mycroft was saying. "You see...I made a bit of a mess earlier and your father was kind enough to let me take a shower while my clothes washed. Very kind of him." Greg felt the horror of the situation settling into his stomach.

"You said your name was Holmes?" Casey asked, the amazement leaking into her voice. "Do you know Mister Sherlock then? He was able to deduce my bunny's name without even asking. It was like magic."

"Ah yes. My little brother. He's very clever." Mycroft walked over to him. "Gregory, I didn't know your children were coming this weekend." He gave Greg a very knowing looking that implied that while this was an unexpected and rather unwelcome addition to the weekend, that he didn't blame Greg. He turned to Karen and gave her the most saccharine, forced grin Greg had ever seen on a human face. "This must be the lovely Karen then. Pleasure."

Karen had her arms crossed over her chest, scowling. "Indeed, Mister Holmes. I didn't know Greg was having company."

"Mmm, yes. Well, it's not a problem. I'm sure we can find a way to entertain the children," Mycroft said. Greg gave a small, but appreciative sigh. Mycroft really could be a good sport when he wanted to be. The look on Karen's face was not kind though.

"I'll be by tomorrow night to get them," she said and walked out. The door slammed behind her. Greg knew he was going to get an earful about this when there wasn't an audience.

"Lovely woman," Mycroft said.

Lestrade gave a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah...kids. Go get unpacked in the guest bedroom, ok?" he called to them. They both scampered off to settle in and gave the two men a moment alone.

Lestrade took a moment to breathe deeply and looked at Mycroft. "Sorry."

"Mmmm. Did I ever tell you that I find a family man _very_ attractive? It's a very appealing quality." Mycroft had a smirk plastered on his face.

"I didn't think you'd like children much. Their...messy, ain't they?" Lestrade asked and couldn't help but find himself smiling back.

"I don't. But I do really like their father," Mycroft raised both his eyebrows suggestively. "Now, I'll go get dressed, shall I?"

"Probably be best, yes. Casey won't think much of it but...well...Kennith may need an explanation later," Greg sighed.

"Mmmm, yes. The curiosity of children. Lovely. Well, perhaps we can just keep them distracted with...video games or whatever is fashionable these days," Mycroft said, and swept off back to his bedroom to get dressed.

Lestrade let out a soft laugh and followed after him. It would be an interesting weekend.


End file.
